bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 239
is the two hundred thirty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Spinner barely holds on to Trumpet's truck as Tomura Shigaraki's Decay Quirk completely annihilates the surroundings of Deika City. Trumpet tells the Meta Liberation Army to stop as Tomura's destruction slowly crumbles up the streets to pieces. Despite all the massive chaos occurring, Spinner remains determined to help out his leader. As the battle starts wrapping up, Tomura gleefully unleashes his full power with nothing holding him back anymore. While this happens, one of Twice's Doubles escorts Giran to safety and Skeptic heads towards Re-Destro's location with Geten badly injured from Gigantomachia's attack. Tomura recalls All For One's words and realizes that the combination of hatred and anger is the key to true freedom. Re-Destro struggles to withstand Tomura's sheer power as his Claustro armor begins to break apart with no effort. Re-Destro deduces that Tomura must have a limited range for him to counterattack. He then attempts to launch his arsenal of missiles but fails to notice the effects of Tomura's quirk has gone beyond its limits. Tomura laughs triumphantly with a desire to destroy anything that stands in his path. Deika City finally meets its end with several buildings being reduced to tiny pieces. Re-Destro deactivates his armor and witnesses the total chaos Tomura has inflicted on his beloved city. Re-Destro desperately attempts his escape but plummets straight to the ground with nothing supporting him. Gigantomachia watches in complete shock at Tomura’s devastating attack. However, Re-Destro reveals that he has barely survived with his legs cut off with a piece of his armor to prevent Decay's effect from spreading on his body. Tomura then emerges from the dusty scenery, still standing despite his many injuries. Tomura approaches his foe and tells Re-Destro that he recalls the reason this battle happened was due to the latter challenging him to a fight, something Re-Destro smirks at. Trumpet, Spinner, and the remaining MLA soldiers arrive on the scene. Trumpet commands his soldiers to attack Tomura but they immediately halt as Tomura gives them an icy cold smile. Trumpet is shocked to see his Quirk being overruled by fear. Re-Destro, surprisingly, tells Trumpet to hold off the MLA as anymore conflict would bring more meaningless deaths. Re-Destro admits that his people weren't following his will but rather Destro's command. He then realizes that Tomura's leadership skills are better suited to lead his MLA army. With that being said, Re-Destro surrenders and lends the MLA's strength to the League of Villains. Everyone remaining on the battlefield watches with astonishment. Gigantomachia sheds a single tear, as he finally realizes that Tomura really was All For One's true successor. Spinner concludes that the League is starting to pick up from their dead-long tale. Satisfied with Re-Destro's decision, Tomura asks him if has enough money to get the League some lunch. Quick References Chapter Notes * Tomura defeats Re-Destro and destroys most of Deika City. ** Re-Destro loses his legs and bestows command of the Meta Liberation Army to Tomura. *Gigantomachia acknowledges Tomura as All For One’s successor. *Tomura asks Re-Destro for money to finance the League of Villains. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 239 pl:Rozdział 239